Brother or Lover?
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: My second Seed fic. KiraCagalli one shot. Don't like this paring, don't read. Kira asks Cagalli of her opinion of him proposing to Lacus, which neither of them really want. Will they accept their forbidden love? Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny.

**Author's Note:** This is my second attempt at a Gundam Seed fanfic. **This involves TWINCEST, so if you are sickened by this behavior, I suggest you don't read and DO NOT comment.** I don't want flames, for it's a waste of your time and mine. I am a big fan of CagalliXKira, and no, I don't really like Lacus. I am sort of fond of Athrun and Cagalli, but not as much as the two twins. Anyway, on with the fic!

**Brother or Lover?**

_Hold me brother…_

It was a quiet day in space after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Cagalli paced herself towards her new apartment. She bought herself a nice apartment for one in the metropolitan city of Orb. She figured it was time to settle down now that the war was over. She sighed and fell back on her bed, feeling exhausted by the day that held her busy. She clothes her eyes and spoke to herself in a squeaky mimicking voice.

"Sign this treaty, Cagalli. Sign that treaty, Cagalli. What are your future plans for the Orb, Cagalli? Cagalli this and Cagalli that! Jeez!" she screamed to herself as she ran her hands constantly through her hair. She sighed again and opened her eyes.

"I've been so busy lately. It's strange being a politic now. All of these conferences, treaties, and finding the time to spend with Kira and Athrun thrown in," she mumbled to herself. She then blinked at the thought of saying the name of one particular boy who always seemed to spark her interest. Strange enough, it was not her lover Athrun, but her brother, Kira.

No, scratch that. Her TWIN brother, Kira.

As she thought about her blood relative, she recalled all of the memories she had with him both before and after she had learned about herself. She didn't even suspect that she and Kira would be twins, let alone the fact that she even had a twin.

As if by coincidence, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she shouted as she lifted herself from off of her bed. She cursed the visitor for interrupting her moment of luxury. She was not in the mood for any more talk with secretaries or bill proposals. She approached the door and twisted the knob. Her grumpy attitude suddenly vanished as she met the violet eyes of the one she was previously thinking about.

"Oh, Kira! Come in, have a seat! I'm so glad to see you," she praised as she stepped aside to let him pass her and enter the apartment. He gave her a gentle smile seeing that his sister was glad to see him. Kira walked over to her couch and took a seat as Cagalli sat in the seat directly across from him.

"What brings you here?" she asked eagerly with a planted grin on her face. Kira's smile faded a tad into a smaller smile, signaling that he was deep in concern with something.

"Well, I was wondering…what do you think of a sister-in-law?" he asked in a low tone as he suddenly avoided eye contact with her. Cagalli's heart stopped for a quick second as he asked this question.

"W-what?" she asked as her smiled instantly changed to a frown. Kira closed his eyes to scoff up the question again or even to rephrase it.

"I was thinking of maybe…asking Lacus to marry me. What do you think?" he asked as he still had his head facing a different direction. Cagalli's eyes widened. She didn't know what to answer. It actually quite hurt her a little on the inside, as if she wanted to scream to him that she didn't want him to marry Lacus. It wasn't that she hated Lacus; in fact, she was quite fond of her. It was just that, she just found out that she and Kira were twins only three years ago, and she didn't want to give away her last living family member away to another so quickly. She wanted to get to know Kira better, spend time with him and catch up the twenty years that she did not have him in her life. Hell, Kira saved her from an unwanted wedding before because he didn't want her to be saddened and the main fact that she was his sister. Why would she not do the same? Then again, Kira WANTED to marry Lacus. She gripped her white pants tightly, trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"W-well I think that…maybe you should do what it is that you want. If you really love her, I guess you should…but…" she mumbled. Kira's eyes widened after her hesitation with the word "but", so he figured that she wasn't completely sure. Kira and Cagalli's eyes locked once again as she pressed both eyebrows together in frustration.

"But what?" he edged as he pressured her to continue.

"I just…it's just that…we…you and I…we only just discovered that we are twins, and I didn't think that you'd get married so fast…I don't know what to think," she said between pants, as she tried to hold in whatever tears or screams that she wanted to unleash. Kira frowned at the sight of seeing her sad, and tried his hardest to think of a way to reply to her answer.

"Well…the truth is, I'm not exactly sure myself…" he stumbled. Cagalli's eyes widened once again.

"What do you mean?" she moped.

"Um…well…I sorta thought the same thing. I mean, I know I love Lacus, but in a way, I love you too much to ignore your thoughts and marry her. Now don't take it the wrong way, it's not like I have a strong sister-complex or anything…well…maybe it is…but…uh-" he was cut off when Cagalli jumped up out of her seat and put her index finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's alright. I do too. Don't be shy to admit it, because were the only blood family we have left. There is something I wanted to tell you before I found out that you and I were twins," she mumbled. She didn't realize it, but her cheeks were now blushing deep red, which was clearly visible to Kira.

"What was that?" he mumbled as his violet eyes stared into her golden brown ones.

"Well, actually…I started…I had begun to feel…you know…feelings towards you. Rather, I had developed a crush on you," she said as she forced a smile on her face. Kira kept silent and nodded as a signal for her to keep going.

"I know it sounds weird, but, hey, I didn't know we were twins. Then I met Athrun, who turned out to be your long time friend. I felt jealous of you and Flay, so I tried to focus more on Athrun. He was so caring and protective of me, that I guess it got to me…but at the same time, it was almost like how we were," she said as she chuckled nervously. Kira's expression of shock turned into that of slight happiness, as he finally found his voice to speak.

"I know what you mean. I kind of did like you back then too, but I guess it was more mutual on my end. I know it may freak you out, but even now that I know were twins, I sort of still feel the way now that I did. I guess that's why I found it hard to ask you about my plans on proposing to Lacus. Not that I'm some pervert who is in love with his own twin sister or anything…" he said as his voice became more distant between each word. Great, now both he and Cagalli were blushing. Kira tried hiding his blush by looking in a different direction again. Cagalli on the hand didn't know what to do now. She wanted to hug him tightly and tell him that she and he were meant to be together, blood relatives or not.

"Kira…I…don't…want you to propose to Lacus," she spoke, seriously and straight forward. Kira flicked his face in her direction again.

"W-what?" he mumbled. He and Cagalli were once again in eye lock, stiff and hesitant with every motion the other makes.

"I…don't want you to marry Lacus. At least not for now… just be my twin…my one and ONLY twin," she whispered as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. Kira felt his blush deepening. His shaking arms replied by wrapping around her waist.

"Cagalli…I don't think we should be doing this," he mumbled into her hair. Cagalli smiled, not letting go of the embrace.

"What? Hugging? Can't I hug my little brother?" she ranted sarcastically. Kira smiled.

"Little? Who said I was born second?" he retorted, as he began to smell the clean scent of Cagalli's hair.

"I am more mature of course…and I…at least I actually know how I truly feel towards you…" she mumbled…this time more gently than before. This started to send chills down Kira's back.

"Really…we shouldn't be hugging like this…it's…strange…for siblings I mean…it's making me feel bad about Lacus and Athrun," he stuttered. Still, Cagalli showed no sign of letting go.

"No, I think we should be doing this…for twenty years…you weren't in my life. Now I wish that I could have done this to you all of those years…and now I am…whether it is appropriate or not…I'm not going to let you go…" she whispered. Kira wanted to push her away, but instead, tightened his grip.

"Cagalli…I know, but we have plenty of other time to do-"

Kira was again cut off mid-sentence, but this time, not by Cagalli's finger, but by her lips against his. He was shocked by her sudden movement, and knew just how sinful what Cagalli was going right now is, but at the same time, he didn't care.

It felt so…right.

His mind said to push her off, but instead he closed his eyes. They kissed for about a five long seconds before Cagalli broke their kiss. She parted herself from his lips, but not their embrace. She stared up in his eyes. Kira shook his head violently.

"Cagalli! Why did you…what made you do that?!" he asked exasperatedly. Cagalli frowned and leaned her head in Kira's shirt.

"I…don't know. I know I love Athrun…but I just wanted to do that to you for the longest. I guess I…I guess I love you…but not in the twin way that we're supposed to love, but I just love you. I loved you before I met Athrun…before our secret was discovered...about us being...twins," she mumbled into his shirt. Kira closed his eyes and embraced her.

"What about Athrun? Y-you can't love me like that…it's not right…you got to face the facts. We're TWINS, Cagalli," he uttered as he rested his chin on her head. Cagalli frowned and clenched his shirt.

_I know…_

_We're twins…_

_I can never have you…_

_We look the same…_

_Born from the same cell…_

_Same parents…_

_Same face…_

_Same genes…_

_But I still…_

She gripped his arms and whipped her body away rashly, and glared in his eyes with tears streaming from hers.

"I know! You and I were born of the same origin, but deep down inside…you are not my twin brother! You can only be my true lover! If fate had it that we were supposed to be twins, then we would have stayed together since birth! BUT FATE DIDN'T HAVE IT THAT WAY KIRA! TELL ME YOU FEEL THE SAME!" she shouted passionately. Kira furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her tears.

"Cagalli…I…" he mumbled as he stared at her saddened face. She waited patiently for an answer, gripping his sleeves tighter.

"Yes?"

Kira took a minute to think to himself. She was his twin, but they always stayed affectionate towards each other. He always comforted her in her time of need, and vice versa. If Athrun and Lacus never came into the picture during the war, then would he and Cagalli be the same way? Would they know they were twins? Or would they have fallen in love? Even now as he stared into her innocent eyes, he felt that he would regret his answer. He couldn't help it, he loved Cagalli, but was it the same love? It had to be! Or else the kiss wouldn't have felt right, or he wouldn't have felt hesitant with asking Cagalli about the planned proposal. He swallowed and clenched his nails into her work shirt as Cagalli did the same.

"I…I love you."

Cagalli smiled as well as Kira. She enclosed the small space between them while Kira lowered his face down to hers. Their lips met this time, and the kiss was even more passionate than the one before. Cagalli felt complete and went into thought during the kiss.

_Yes…_

_We're twins…_

_We have the same parents…_

_Same birthday…_

_Same genes…_

_But still I…_

The two fell back on the couch with Cagalli on top.

_I love you…_

Cagalli broke apart and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and feeling his heartbeat. Kira ran his hands up and down Cagalli's back, making her relax.

"What about Athrun?" asked Kira, breaking the short silence between them. Cagalli smirked.

"What about Lacus?" she spat back sarcastically, still hearing his heartbeat.

"The Press might find out."

"Let them find out."

"This is a sin you know."

"I know, and I don't care."

"What if Athrun and Lacus find out?"

"Hey, Kira?"

"What is it?"

"Shut up."


End file.
